1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving technology, more particularly, to a driving circuit and a method of driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional display panel, the technical solution for reducing color shift is generally:
The main pixel and the sub-pixel in a pixel unit are simultaneously charged with the same voltage and the sub-pixel is then discharged, so that the main pixel and sub-pixel have different voltages, thus reducing color shift.
In consideration of the above technical solution, each pixel unit requires an additional capacitor for discharging and an additional thin film transistor switch for controlling the capacitor, which in turn increases the manufacturing processes and manufacturing cost of the display panel and reduces the aperture ratio of the display panel because of the excessive complexity of the circuit in the display panel.
It is therefore very important to provide a new technical solution to resolve the above-mentioned technical problems.